A Day With Gon
by EreriAddicted
Summary: Gon and Killua are at Whale Island together, taking a break from their adventured. Killua has been thinking a lot about Gon and their relationship, but he doesn't want to be just friends anymore... Note: I don't own hxh, but I freaking love it. Also this is my first story, so don't judge me too hard please :3 And sorry if there's any wrong grammar (auto-correct hates me...a lot)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon on Whale Island, and Gon and Killua were outdoors fishing by the sea. Hopefully they would be back before dusk, they did not want to upset Mito-san now would they? Mito-san worried frequently about the boys, but she didn't know all about what they did on their adventures.

"Hey Gon I think you got something on your rod." Killua noted casually.

"Oh! You're right I do!" He Gon reeled in his line, he wondered, _why isn't the fish fighting back?_ Finally he reached for his line and pulled it out of the water, only to find a thick strand of seaweed hanging from it. "Darn it, I really thought I caught a fish. Oh well." Gon sighed. They had been fishing out there almost the entire day.

"Better luck next time, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Killua added while looking into Gon's golden brown eyes.

Gon laughed and replied, "'Plenty of fish in the sea' sounds like something Mito-san would say."

"Yeah I guess." Killua added while nodding his head. _What is it about Gon's laugh that makes me so happy?_ Killua thought to himself as he stared out into the open sea. He knew he had feelings for Gon, but he just didn't know how to tell him. Ever since the day they met he had always seen something very special in Gon. Well he was his first friend, but he was just different in a good way. When ever Killua was with Gon he always felt happy and careless, like the world could guide them and never get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thanks to who ever is reading this! This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so don't judge me too hard but of course leave a comment on what you think about this so far.)**


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of fishing Gon and Killua were able to successfully catch a couple of fish. Killua knew that they should be getting back to Mito-san, but honestly he wanted to just watch the sunset with Gon. Killua noticed that Gon had already started placing the fish into the ice cooler, and was standing up getting ready to go.

"Hey Gon let's just stay out here a little longer okay?" Killua proposed while setting his own fishing rod onto the ground.

Gon argued back saying, "But Mito-san will worry, you know how she is when we arrive late..."

"Yeah, yeah, so what? C'mon let's at least watch the sun go down." Killua successfully convinced Gon to stay and they both sat on the dock watching the sun begin to set. Killua turned to face Gon looking at his perfect face wondering, _what will Gon do if I tell him my feelings...?_ He didn't want to freak out Gon, and he didn't want to be broken inside if Gon denied him. Would he still be Killua's friend knowing how he felt?

It was left for the ex-assassin to decide on.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah I know really short chapter aye? Well I'm in the mood for writing tonight so I could finish this, even though I still have English homework to do. Oh well *sigh*. Hopefully I'll get some readers soon, and thanks to anyone who has actually read this...)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Gon...I want to tell you something..." Killua whispered trying not to confuse Gon.

"Hey, you can tell me anything." Gon smiled brightly.

"I-I wanted to say..." Killua found it tough to confess his feelings for Gon, he was just so afraid of being denied. Gon waited patiently for the silver haired boy to continue, their eyes finally met and Gon's smile didn't fade. "I...Gon I love you." After saying that Killua quickly took Gon's face to his joining their lips together. The ex-assassin caressed Gon's cheek and held his waist, sending shivers up and down the brown eyed boy's spine. Gon placed his hands on the back of Killua's neck and deepened their kiss even more. They finally separated the kiss to catch their breaths, and Gon said, "Killua, I love you too." He pressed their lips together again, and they closed their eyes not wanting to stop. _He feels the same way about me!? _Killua thought feeling quite surprised.

For a fair amount of time they both sat there kissing and laughing, while watching the sun go down as well. "Hey, we should start heading back now Mito-san is probably worried to death by now." Killua laughed, knowing it was most likely true.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I don't really feel like being lectured by Mito-san tonight!" Gon said trying not to laugh too hard.

As they headed back and walked through the door they noticed Mito-san already fast asleep on the leather couch. Both boys glanced at each other and tried to restrain a giggle, Mito looked way too silly like that on the couch. They decided to head upstairs and get some rest, they knew they would have an extensive lecture tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well that's the story, comment what you think about it :) And again thanks to all the people who took the time to read this, I really do appreciate it.)**


End file.
